Volkova Wolf
Volkova Wolf is the daughter of the wolf from Peter and the Wolf. Concerned little with matters of her destiny, she is Royally Rebellious. Character Personality Volkova is a tomboyish sort of girl who doesn’t say much. It’s not that she can’t speak, but she definitely prefers not to give others the satisfaction of a verbal reply. Most of her vocal power is presented in her mimicry abilities, as she can mimic the tone of just about any instrument with her voice alone. Volkova is fiercely loyal to other Wolfs and, to a lesser extent, other members of the Pack. As the gamma of Rocky’s pack, she is generally more responsible and sharp-witted than her alpha and beta combined. Due to the aforementioned adversity toward speaking, most of her communication occurs through hexts. In fact, she only tends to speak when there are just other pack members around, and even that isn't constant. She’s a quick decision-maker. She’s sarcastic and blunt with an extremely cynical, skeptical take on things. Appearance Volkova stands at 5’6” with a tan skin tone and a muscular physique. Her straight, dark brown hair is not quite shoulder-length. Her eyes are yellow, with small pupils. She has a square nose and a slightly prominent chin. She has a pair of gray wolf ears. She doesn't pay much heed to her posture and tends to stand a little boyishly. In her wolf form, she is a gray wolf with a muscular body type and stands about average for a female of the species. Fairytale: Peter and the Wolf A synopsis can be found here. How Does Volkova Fit Into It? Long after the wolf was brought to the zoo, he fell in love with a female wolf who had been raised in the zoo. She bore him a child by the name of Volkova, who was released back into the Wolf family and raised by another one of its members in order to train for her destined role. Relationships Family Volkova knows nothing of her biological parents except for the fact that they are living in a zoo and that her father was the wolf from her future story. She was raised by an older pair of Wolf family members that she wouldn't consider herself very close to. Friends Most of Volkova's friends are full-time or on-and-off members of the Pack. Her two closest friends are Rocky Wolf and Gudgeon Maid, who she usually has to keep in line. She can also see the obvious romantic tensions between them but doesn't know that Gudgeon is equally aware of this. She's the one who usually thinks up the Pack's more complex schemes, since that's something Rocky seems to have trouble with. Romance In the summer after her first year, Volkova persued a relationship with Duncan Duckling. After the beginning of her second year, Volkova discovered that Duncan was already dating another girl by the name of Adolie Soeur. Since then, she has considered herself unlucky when it comes to love and doesn't bother herself with it. This history has also made it rather awkward for Volkova and Adolie, as they are now roommates. Pet Volkova has a pet duck by the name of Oboe. Contrary to popular belief, Volkova has no striking interest in consuming ducks, particularly not her pet. Outfits Signature Volkova dons a gray tank-top with a black musical note pattern under an open jean vest. She wears a pair of jean shorts that reach her knees over a pair of black leggings. Her leggings are patterned with small, thin red ring shapes. She wears a scarf that is patterned the same way, though on the edges of her scarf is also a series of white, sharp-edged fabric triangles. Her high-heeled shoes appear to be made of steel gray mesh wiring(apart from the soles, which are black rubber). She has a total of three bracelets: a thick one made of the same material as her shoes, a black one covered in spikes, and on that appears to just be a bit of rope she tied around her wrist. She wears a black headband with spikes sticking out from the top. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Volkova's given name is the feminine form of a common Russian surname derived from the Russian word for wolf. Her surname is the surname of most members of the Wolf family introduced in The Unfairest of Them All. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Neutrals Category:Peter and the Wolf Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent